Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)
by bzwman
Summary: A young girl from Total Drama gets hit in the head from playing Frisbee and now she is stuck in Oz. Before the story begins, you guys will vote for one character from the series to play a character from the Wizard of Oz. VOTING ENDS TOMORROW AT 7AM. The way to vote is to review the chapter. I'LL ANOUNCE THE RESULTS TOMORROW AFTERNOON, ACTUALLY I LIED ABOUT VOTING! HAHA GOT YA!
1. Introduction

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Introduction

I am writing a Fanfiction crossover between Total Drama and Wizard of Oz and I'm doing it all based from the characters from Total Drama All Stars.

What I'm doing is to let you guys choose who is going to be who out of all characters from TDAS.

Voting ends tomorrow at 7am. If there is a tie, I will choose between one.

Here are the TDAS characters, choose one for each:

Alejandro

Cameron

Courtney

Duncan

Gwen

Heather

Jo

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Sam

Scott

Sierra

Zoey

Here are the Wizard of Oz Characters that I select, choose one for each:

Dorothy

Scarecrow

Tin Man

Lion

Glinda the Good Witch

Wicked Witch of the West

Wizard of Oz

Flying Monkey #1

Flying Monkey #2

Poppy Flower #1

Poppy Flower #2

A Munchkin

An Emerald City Guard

A Witch's Castle Guard


	2. Results and Pranked

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Results

I tricked y'all, there will be no voting at all, here are the actual cast list.

Dorothy – Zoey

Scarecrow – Mike

Tin Man – Cameron

Lion – Sam

Glinda the Good Witch – Gwen

Wicked Witch – Courtney

The Wizard – Alejandro

Flying Monkey #1 – Duncan

Flying Monkey #2 – Lightning

Poppy Flower #1 – Lindsay

Poppy Flower #2 – Sierra

A Munchkin – Scott

An Emerald City Guard – Heather

A Witch's Castle Guard – Jo

Thank you for being tricked. First chapter up sometime this week.


	3. First Chapter: How did I end up here?

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Chapter 1

Now, here is the first chapter. Also, congratulations to Mike for winning Total Drama All Stars (Sorry for Spoiler Alert)

It was a beautiful day at Camp Wawanakuwa and everyone was relaxing for the day. Scott, Lightning and Duncan were playing Frisbee. Courtney and Gwen were playing Go Fish with cards. Heather and Jo were doing laps in shuttle run. Sam was playing his video games. Sierra is on her blog on her computer. Mike, Zoey and Cameron were hanging out.

MIKE – I feel like that Season 5 went quick and was crazy.

ZOEY – I know, even when Mal took over your mind.

MIKE – Thank god he's gone.

CAMERON – Let's not mention what happened with Season 5 and let's just relax.

While the conversation goes on, Lightning throws the Frisbee the wrong way. The Frisbee aims at Zoey.

LIGHTNING – (yells) ZOEY, HEADS UP!

Zoey turns around and the Frisbee hits her head and she faints.

LIGHTNING – (guilty) Whoops, sorry.

MIKE – (gasps) Zoey, you okay?

CAMERON – Let's get her into bed and hopefully she will wake up sometime.

Mike and Cameron carry Zoey to her bed. As Cameron leaves, Mike tells him that he will sit by Zoey's side. Meanwhile, in Zoey's mind, she dreams that she was in a house. The house was all black and white. As she looks around the house, she notices that she was wearing a black and white checkered dress. Everything seemed strange to her.

ZOEY – (confused) what is going on here? Why is everything in black and white and why am I wearing a dress?

Then, she sees a door in a flash of light.

ZOEY – I'm going outside.

As she opens the door, she notices that everything was in color. The place looks beautiful with small houses.

ZOEY – This place looks really beautiful but this doesn't look like Camp Wawanakuwa.

Then, she sees a pink bubble falling from the sky. Zoey backs up. As the bubble lands, the bubble disappears and shows a young woman in a pink dress with a pink wand and a pink crown. To Zoey, she identifies her as Gwen.

ZOEY – Gwen?

GLINDA – Who's Gwen? My name is Glinda, the Good Witch of the North.

ZOEY – Oh, my name is Zoey.

GLINDA – Nice to meet you Zoey. Here is what's going on, your house fell and landed on the Wicked Witch of the East.

ZOEY – (gasps) are you serious?!

Glinda points under the house. Zoey gasps.

ZOEY – (worries) I did not mean to do this.

GLINDA – It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I would like to introduce you to someone. (Yells out from a bush) It's okay. You can come out now.

The short man comes out. The man looks like Scott.

GLINDA – Zoey, I would like to introduce to you one of my munchkins.

ZOEY – Nice to meet you.

MUNCHKIN – Nice to meet you too. Thank you for saving us from the Wicked Witch of the East.

ZOEY – Thank you.

Then, an evil laugh is heard. Then, appears is a woman in a witch outfit. The woman looks like Courtney.

ZOEY – (scared) I thought you said she was dead.

GLINDA – That was her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is the Wicked Witch of West. She's worse than the other one.

WITCH – (yells) WHO KILLED MY SISTER?! WHO KILLED THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST?! (Looks at Zoey) WAS IT YOU?!

ZOEY – (scared) no, it wasn't an accident, I swear.

GLINDA – Are you forgetting the ruby slippers?

WITCH – (smiles) the slippers, yes.

As the Witch goes hear the slippers, they disappear.

WITCH – (yells) THEY'RE GONE! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!

GLINDA – Too late (points down at Zoey's feet) there they are and there they will stay.

Zoey gasps.

WITCH – Fine, then I'll come back for them. Watch out my fine lady. I will get you and the slippers at anytime.

As the witch laughs, she disappears.

ZOEY – (scared) what am I going to do? I need to get back home.

GLINDA – The only way to get back home is to follow the yellow brick road.

ZOEY – What yellow brick road?

MUNCHKIN – The one you are standing on.

Zoey looks down.

GLINDA – When you follow the yellow brick road, you will end up in Emerald City where the Wizard of Oz is located.

ZOEY – The Wizard of Oz? Is he good or is he wicked?

GLINDA – He's very good and very mysterious. All you have to do is to follow the yellow brick road and remember, never takes those slippers off at any moment, ok.

ZOEY – ok.

MUNCHKIN – Good luck.

ZOEY – Thank you.

GLINDA – Remember, follow the yellow brick road.

ZOEY – I know, thank you.

End of Chapter 1

Hope you like the first chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Again, congratulations to Mike for winning Total Drama All Stars.


	4. Second Chapter: Meeting Scarecrow!

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone; hope you guys enjoy our next chapter.

As Zoey walks along on the yellow brick road, she approaches three crosswalks and they are all yellow. She gets confused. Then, she hears a voice.

ZOEY – (confused) now where I suppose to go?

VOICE – (point's right) pardon me, that way is a very nice way.

ZOEY – (shakes) what was that? Who said that?

VOICE – (point's left) down that way too.

ZOEY – (scared) okay, this isn't funny anymore, show yourself.

Then, the voice jumps up and scares Zoey. Zoey screams and falls onto the road. The voice was a scarecrow. She recognizes the scarecrow as her boyfriend Mike.

ZOEY – please don't ever do that again. You scared me half to death.

SCARECROW – I'm sorry. I was trying to scare some crows away from you.

ZOEY – What crows?

Crows come and try to attack Zoey. Zoey screams. Scarecrow comes and saves her by jumping in front of them. The crows fly away. Zoey comes and hugs him.

ZOEY – (hugs Scarecrow) thank you.

SCARECROW – You're welcome, and now, can you get me down from this cross that I'm stuck on?

ZOEY – Sure.

Zoey comes behind the cross that Scarecrow is caught on but realizes that she can't find anything to get him off.

ZOEY – Oh my god, it's so hard to find anything.

SCARECROW – Maybe, that nail right there can get me down. (Points right)

ZOEY – (Finds the nail) Oh yes.

As Zoey pulls the nail from the cross, Scarecrow falls. Zoey checks to make sure that he is okay.

ZOEY – (runs to Scarecrow) are you okay?

SCARECROW – Yes, I'm okay. (Hugs Zoey) thank you, I feel so free.

ZOEY – (hugs back) you're welcome.

SCARECROW – So, what's your name?

ZOEY – My name is Zoey.

SCARECROW – Zoey, that's a real pretty name.

ZOEY – Awe, thank you.

SCARECROW – I'm Scarecrow.

ZOEY – Nice to meet you Scarecrow. You look really familiar because I know someone back home who looks like you and he is really cute.

SCARECROW – Interesting, you must be one lucky girl for him.

ZOEY – I know.

SCARECROW – So, what are you doing here?

ZOEY – All I know is that I woke up from my cabin back in Munchkin Land. Then, I met Glinda the Good Witch who looked familiar as well back home. Then, I met a Munchkin that looks like one of my peers back home. They said I killed the Wicked Witch of the East by the house and then, another witch comes out of nowhere looking for the red ruby slippers, which I'm wearing right now. Now, she is coming right after me for those slippers and I might get into trouble.

SCARECROW – Wow, that is scary and crazy.

ZOEY – After the witch left, Glinda told me to go and visit the Wizard of Oz so he can send me home.

SCARECROW – Emerald City? Wow, that is crazy. Is it alright if I can come with you?

ZOEY – Sure, why?

SCARECROW – One is because I want to protect you from danger and two, I need a brain.

ZOEY – First, thank you and second, what? How can you not have a brain? Everyone has a brain.

SCARECROW – Yeah, everyone except for Scarecrows. You see, I've been trying to get rid of crows for years but I don't have the brains to do so. Won't you please take me with you?

ZOEY – Why, of course I will.

SCARECROW – (in joy) THANK YOU!

ZOEY – (smiles) you're welcome. Now let's go.

End of Chapter 2.

Thank you for reading chapter 2. Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Third Chapter: Meeting Tin Man

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Chapter 3

Welcome back after a day hiatus, now, back to the story, chapter 3.

As Zoey and Scarecrow were walking, they end up in a forest full of apples. They were amazed. As Zoey attempts to grab an apple by a tree, the tree hits her.

ZOEY – Ouch!

TREE – What do you think you are doing?

ZOEY – We were walking a long way and we were hungry and… did you say something?

TREE – Yes, I talk any problem?

ZOEY – No. (To Scarecrow) I feel like I'm not back at Camp Wawanakuwa.

SCARECROW – Let's go Zoey, you wouldn't want to have any of those.

TREE – (angry) are you saying that any of my apples aren't that good enough to eat?!

SCARECROW – No, I never said anything about your apples.

TREE – Why you? Get them.

The trees start to throw apples at Zoey and Scarecrow. As Zoey and Scarecrow run away from them, they start to grab the apples. As Zoey grabs one apple, she sees a silver boot. She looks up and notices that it's a man made out of tin. He looks a lot like Cameron.

ZOEY – Scarecrow, come over here. It's a man made out of tin.

SCARECROW – (walks over to Zoey) a man made out of tin?

ZOEY – Yes.

As Zoey and Scarecrow notices it's a man made out of tin, the tin man mumbles.

VOICE – (mumbles) oil can.

ZOEY – Did you say something?

VOICE – Oil can.

ZOEY – He said oil can.

SCARECROW – Oil can what?

ZOEY – Oil can? (They look around for the oil can until Zoey finds it on a branch) oh. (Grabs the can) here it is, where do you want it on first?

VOICE – (mumbles) in my mouth.

SCARECROW – He said his mouth.

Zoey puts oil on one side of his mouth and Scarecrow puts on the other. The Tin Man opens his mouth.

TIN MAN – (excited) my god, I can talk again. My arms, elbows, legs, knees, feet, everywhere else please.

Zoey and Scarecrow put oil on Tin Man.

ZOEY – Glad you're ok. How did you end up like this?

TIN MAN – I was cutting off some trees to make a fireplace for myself. Then, suddenly it began to rain and I went frozen silent. I ended up like that ever since.

ZOEY – Well, you're perfect now.

TIN MAN – Perfect? Open my chest if you think I'm perfect. Go ahead.

As Zoey and Scarecrow open Tin Man's chest, they realize that it was empty.

SCARECROW – (concerned) where's your heart?

TIN MAN – The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart.

ZOEY & SCARECROW – No heart?

TIN MAN – No heart.

ZOEY – It doesn't look like you have no heart, you're really nice.

TIN MAN – Thank you. We haven't met yet, have we?

ZOEY & SCARECROW – No, we haven't.

ZOEY – I'm Zoey.

SCARECROW – I'm the Scarecrow.

TIN MAN – I'm the Tin Man.

ZOEY – Nice to meet you.

TIN MAN – Nice to meet you too.

ZOEY – You know, we were thinking that you should come with us to Emerald City so he can give you a heart.

SCARECROW – I agree with you.

TIN MAN – What if he doesn't give me one when we get there?

ZOEY – No, he must, we came a long way already.

Then suddenly, an evil laugh was coming out around them. It was the Wicked Witch of the West.

WITCH – Well, well, well. If it isn't Zoey with two new friends. A man made out of straw and a man made out of tin. (Makes a ball made out of fire). Hey Scarecrow, want to play ball?

As the Witch throws the fireball at Scarecrow, he drops and rolls on the floor. Zoey screams and Tin Man gets rid of the fire with his hat. The witch evilly laughs and disappears. Scarecrow gets up.

SCARECROW – I'm not afraid of her.

TIN MAN – Me neither. Who was that by the way?

ZOEY – That was the Wicked Witch of the West.

SCARECROW – The one that is following you around?

ZOEY – Yes, I'm worried about what's going to happen.

SCARECROW – Don't worry, we will be on your side.

TIN MAN – Exactly, we're your friends.

ZOEY – Thank you guys. Well, are we ready to go to Emerald City?

SCARECROW & TIN MAN – Yes.

ZOEY – Alright, let's go.

End of Chapter 3

Thank you guys for reading. Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	6. Fourth Chapter: Meeting Lion and Poppies

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Chapter 4

Hello everyone, Chapter 4

As Zoey, Scarecrow and Tin Man walk through the forest, there were creepy sounds around.

ZOEY – (shakes) I don't like this forest, it's dark and creepy.

SCARECROW – I feel like this is creepier than the crows back at my home.

TIN MAN – Certain things here can be creepier than a forest.

SCARECROW – Like, what?

TIN MAN – Like lions, tigers and bears.

ZOEY – (gets scared) lions, tigers and bears?

TIN MAN – Yep.

ZOEY – (scared) oh my.

Then, while they were walking, a sound of a lion was heard. The shadow of the lion moved closer, Zoey grabs Scarecrow's arm. As the Lion appears, everyone screams. The lion looked a lot like Sam.

LION – Oops, sorry guys.

ZOEY – (angry) what was that?

LION – What?

SCARECROW – (angry) why did you scare us like that?

LION – I didn't mean to.

TIN MAN – (angry) what do you mean you didn't mean to?

LION – I wasn't preparing myself to scare you. I was being scared from a owl that was on my shoulder.

ZOEY – What are you talking about?

LION – You see, I don't even have any courage at all.

SCARECROW – Any courage at all?

LION – Yes. I haven't slept in weeks.

TIN MAN – Why don't you try counting sheep?

LION – I've tried but I fail because I'm afraid of them.

SCARECROW – (to Zoey) maybe the wizard can give him some courage.

ZOEY – Why not? (To Lion) maybe the wizard can help you. All three of us are on our way to Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz; maybe if you come with us, he can give you some courage.

LION – Is the wizard nice?

ZOEY – He must be and he should be.

LION – Okay, I'll come.

ZOEY – Awesome. Ready?

SCARECROW, TIN MAN & LION – Yes!

ZOEY – Alright, let's go.

Meanwhile at the Witch's castle, the Witch watches her from her crystal ball.

WITCH – Well, well, well, looks like Zoey has a lot of company with her. Well, not for long. (Grabs a bottle of potion) This potion will make all four go to sleep. Poppies, poppy flowers.

Back at the Forest, Zoey, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion are about to make it into Emerald City until poppy flowers were harming them. Two poppies, which look like Lindsay and Sierra, start to sing.

ZOEY – (feels dizzy) I feel dizzy all of the sudden. I'm getting tired.

SCARECROW – Why don't we carry you?

ZOEY – No, please, I need to rest. (Sleeps)

TIN MAN – Why? We are almost there.

LION – I'm tired as well. (Falls asleep)

TIN MAN – What's going on, Scarecrow?

SCARECROW – I don't know… (Gasps) It's the Wicked Witch.

TIN MAN – Let's call for help!

SCARECROW & TIN MAN – (scream) HELP!

While Scarecrow and Tin Man call out for help, Glinda gets rid of the potion by her Magic. As Glinda disappears, Zoey and Lion wake up.

ZOEY – Whoa, what just happened?

LION – I don't know.

SCARECROW – It doesn't matter now.

TIN MAN – Yeah, let's go to Emerald City.

EVERYONE – YEAH!

As everyone walks to Emerald City, back at the castle, The Witch gets mad because her potion didn't work.

WITCH – (angry) DARN IT! SOMEONE ALWAYS HELP THE OTHER! (Grabs her broom) I'M HEADING TO EMERALD CITY. EMERALD CITY IS FAST AS LIGHTNING! (Evilly laughs).

End of Chapter 4

Thank you guys for reading. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	7. Fifth Chapter: The WIZARD!

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I know that you might think this is too early to put this story up but I have to because I won't be at home for half of the day. Now to Chapter 5.

As Zoey, Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Lion make it to Emerald City, they heard a noise. A noise coming from the sky and a laugh that sounds recognizable. It was the Witch. She was flying with her broom writing a note. Everyone looks up the sky.

LION – (shakes) who is that?

ZOEY – (scared) it's the witch, she followed us here.

TIN MAN – (scared) what is she writing?

ZOEY – (reads) Surrender… ZOEY?!

SCARECROW – Come on, let's get inside before anything else happens.

As Zoey, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion arrive at Emerald City, there was guard in front of the door. The guard looked a lot like Heather.

GUARD – What do you guys think you are doing?

ZOEY – We were sent to see the wizard. All four of us.

GUARD – No one is allowed to see the wizard at all.

SCARECROW – But she's Zoey.

GUARD – (gasps) the Witch's Zoey?! Well, that is a different story. I'll go talk to the Wizard and figure things out with him. (Goes inside to talk to the Wizard and after two minutes, comes back). Bad news, the wizard said go away.

EVERYONE – Go away?!

SCARECROW – (sadly) looks like we came here for nothing.

ZOEY – (starts to cry) I was so happy; I thought I was on my way home.

TIN MAN – Don't cry Zoey, we can get you to the wizard.

LION – We certainly are.

ZOEY – (cries) I have friends back at home that are worried about me. I feel like I'm lost.

GUARD – (starts to cry as well) Please don't cry, I'll get you into the wizard somehow. I've haven't been myself once. (Opens the door).

As the door opens, Zoey stops crying and everyone grabs each other's hands. As they all get inside the Wizard's place. They all start to shake because the Wizard's head appears.

WIZARD – I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?!

Zoey steps forward.

ZOEY – (shakes) if you please, I'm Zoey. The small and meek, we came to ask you…

WIZARD – SILENCE!

ZOEY – (runs back with her friends) Oh, god!

WIZARD – THE WIZARD KNOWS WHY YOU HAVE COME, STEP FORWARD SCARECROW!

Scarecrow steps forward.

WIZARD – LOOKS LIKE YOU CAME FOR A BRAIN!

SCARECROW – (shakes) yes and I assure you if you…

WIZARD – ENOUGH!

Scarecrow runs back.

WIZARD – NEXT, TIN MAN!

Tin Man steps forward.

WIZARD – LOOKS LIKE YOU CAME FOR A HEART!

TIN MAN – (shakes) yes, your honor, you see we were walking down the yellow brick road and…

WIZARD – SILENCE!

Tin Man runs back.

WIZARD – AND NOW, YOU LION!

Lion steps forward.

WIZARD – WELL?!

Lion faints. Everyone runs up to Lion to wake him up.

ZOEY – (angry) you should be ashamed of yourself, frightening him like that when he came to you for help.

WIZARD – SILENCE! As knowing information from the Guard and from you guys. It is my honor to grant you guys your requests.

LION – (wakes up in excitement) what did he say?

WIZARD – But first, you have to perform a bittersweet task. Bring me the broomstick from the Wicked Witch of the West!

Everyone gasps.

TIN MAN – (shakes) but she's after us and if we do that, we have to kill her to get it.

WIZARD – You guys will do fine. Bring me her broomstick and I'll grant your requests. Now go!

LION – (shakes) what if she kills us first?

WIZARD – I SAID GO!

Everyone runs from Emerald City.

End of Chapter 5

Thank you guys, Chapter 6 will be up soon.


	8. Sixth Chapter: The Capture and Rescue

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Chapter 6

Hello everyone, welcome back, chapter 6.

At the forest, Zoey, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion appear with tools to kill the witch. As they were walking, they see a sign pointing two ways. One said "Witch's Castle" and the other said…

LION – (reads) I'd turn back if I were you.

TIN MAN – That's silly.

SCARECROW – What do you mean?

TIN MAN – I don't believe in spooks.

SCARECROW – Spooks? Everyone believes in spooks.

TIN MAN – Not… (Floats up in the air)

Everyone gasps.

ZOEY – (screams) TIN MAN! (Tin Man falls and Zoey, Scarecrow and Lion run and help him out) Are you okay?

TIN MAN – Yeah, I'm fine.

Back at the Witch's Castle, the Witch and her flying monkeys, who look like Duncan and Lightning, were watching from her crystal ball.

WITCH – Well, well, well, this is the perfect time to catch Zoey. (To Monkeys) Take your army to the haunted forest and bring me the girl, alive and unharmed. Do what you want with the others. They will give you no trouble I promise you that. Now, take care of the ruby slippers. I want those most of all. Now FLY, FLY, FLY! (Evilly laughs)

Back at the forest, Zoey, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion saw multiple monkeys coming down from the sky. They all run for their lives. While Zoey was running, two of the monkeys land near her and grab her by the arms and flew up. Zoey starts to scream.

SCARECROW – (gasps) ZOEY!

The monkeys disappear with Zoey. As Tin Man and Lion got up, Scarecrow runs up to them.

SCARECROW – (screams) GUYS, THE MONKEYS TOOK ZOEY!

TIN MAN – WHAT?!

LION – WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!

SCARECROW – Don't worry, I got a plan. (To Lion) and you are going to lead us.

LION – (shakes) me?

SCARECROW – Yes, you.

LION – I have to get up there as a leader?

TIN MAN – That's right.

LION – (brave) okay, I'll go in there for Zoey. Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch, guards or no guards, I'll tear them apart. I may not come out alive but I'm going in there.

TIN MAN – That's the spirit.

LION – There's only one thing that you fellows are suppose to do.

SCARECROW & TIN MAN – What's that?

LION – Talk me out of it. (Attempts to leave)

SCARECROW & TIN MAN – (grabs Lion) oh no, you are not going anywhere.

LION – I was joking.

SCARECROW – Ok, let's go!

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Zoey was held captive with the Witch. Zoey was scared.

WITCH – Well, well, well, if it isn't Zoey. It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness.

ZOEY – (scared) why were you following me this whole time and what do you want from me?

WITCH – One, I was keeping an eye on you on your journey and two, I have you here so you can give me those slippers.

ZOEY – (scared) the Good Witch of the North told me not too.

WITCH – Very well then, I will grab them from you by myself.

As the Witch attempts to grab the slippers, she gets electrocuted by the slippers' powers and she doesn't know that.

ZOEY – (gasps) I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.

WITCH – I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT! These slippers will not come off, as long as you're alive.

ZOEY – (shakes) what?!

WITCH – You heard me, I said as long as you're alive.

ZOEY – (scared) Are you trying to kill me over a pair of slippers?

WITCH – The slippers are very powerful, they won't come off. (Comes to Zoey and touches her face) So my dear, do you see that clock right there? (Zoey shakes her head) This is how much longer you've got to be alive. (Runs up to the timer and flips it upside down) If it's not that long my dear, it isn't long. I can't wait to get my hand on those shoes.

ZOEY – (shakes) how can anyone be so mean and cruel?

WITCH – Lots and lots of practice. (Evilly laughs)

As the Witch leaves, Zoey starts to cry. She sits next to the timer.

ZOEY – (cries) I'm scared. I've never been this scared before.

As Zoey continues to cry, a voice was heard over the crystal. It was Mike.

MIKE – (in the crystal) Zoey, where are you?

ZOEY – Mike? (Runs to the crystal ball)

MIKE – It's me, Mike. We're trying to find you, where are you?

ZOEY – (cries) I'm in Oz, Mike. I'm locked in the Witch's castle and I'm trying to get home to you. (Mike disappears and Zoey starts to worry more). No, NO! MIKE, COME BACK!

WITCH – (her face appears on the crystal ball and mumbles) Mike, come back! You will never see him again. When that timer is out, you're done. (Evilly laughs and disappears)

ZOEY – (cries) I'm going to die, I'm scared.

Meanwhile, at the gate, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion were attacking the castle guard, who looks like Jo.

GUARD – GET YOUR HANDS OFF! (Lion pushes Jo in the water)

TIN MAN – Great job guys.

SCARECROW – Excellent move, Lion.

LION – Thank you.

SCARECROW – Now, let's go save Zoey.

As Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion approach the door where Zoey is held captive in, Scarecrow makes sure if it's really Zoey.

SCARECROW – (shouts) ZOEY, ARE YOU IN THERE? IT'S US!

ZOEY – (surprised and worried) yes, it's me, she locked me in. Oh, hurry, please hurry. The hour glass is almost empty.

TIN MAN – Stay back! (Opens the door with his cane, Zoey runs out of the door)

ZOEY – (hugs everyone) thank you!

SCARECROW – You're welcome, now let's go before the Witch catches.

As they approach the door, the door closes automatically. They try to open the door, but then, the Witch appears with an evil laugh.

WITCH – Going so soon, I wouldn't here of it, my kinda party is just beginning.

LION – (shakes) trapped like mices and rats.

ZOEY – (shakes) oh.

WITCH – Well, the last to go will see the first three to go before her. (Grabs fire with her broom) let's see, who will go first. How about Scarecrow?

ZOEY – (screams) NO! I will not let you. (Sees bucket of water and gets rid of the fire with the water, some of the water spilled on the Witch)

WITCH – (screams and melts) AHHHH! YOU BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world. Why would a young girl like you would destroy my beautiful wickedness? I'm going… (The Witch dies).

FLYING MONKEY #1 – She's dead, you killed her.

ZOEY – I didn't mean to kill her, I was just getting rid of the fire.

FLYING MONKEY #2 – All hail to Zoey, the Wicked Witch is dead!

FLYING MONKEYS – YEAH!

ZOEY – Wait, I thought you guys were enemies.

FLYING MONKEY #1 – Well, we were enemies for the Wicked Witch but when she died, thanks to you. We are free!

SCARECROW – So you guys aren't technically enemies.

FLYING MONKEY #2 – Nope, we are nice like you guys.

ZOEY – (to Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion) the broom. (To Flying Monkeys) May we have the broom?

FLYING MONKEY #1 – Please, and take it with you.

ZOEY – (grabs the broom) thank you so much. Now we can go back to the Wizard and tell them the Witch is dead.

FLYING MONKEYS – The Wicked Witch is dead.

End of Chapter 6.

I know that this chapter was longer than the other ones but I had to show you the whole entire scene at the Witch's Castle. Chapter 7 will be up soon.


	9. Ninth Chapter: FINALE!

Total Drama Wizard of Oz (All Stars Version)

Chapter 7

Welcome back, chapter 7.

At Emerald City, The Wizard was surprised about what happened with the Witch but then tells them to come back tomorrow.

ZOEY – (disappointed) tomorrow? But I want to go home now.

TIN MAN – (angry) you already had your time already.

LION – Yeah.

Scarecrow notices feet under a green curtain. He opens it. He realizes it was a man doing the Wizard's voice. The man looked like Alejandro. Everyone looks at them.

SCARECROW – Who are you?

WIZARD – (embarrassed) I'm the great and powerful Wizard of Oz.

ZOEY – (angry) YOU?! I don't believe you.

WIZARD – I'm so sorry, there was no other Wizard except me. Even though I'm a good man, I'm a very bad Wizard.

TIN MAN – (angry) what about the heart you promised me, the courage that you promised Lion, the brain you promised Scarecrow and to take Zoey home.

WIZARD – Well, I can help you guys with that now.

LION – (angry) what are you talking about?

WIZARD – (grabs black bag, digs through his stuff) I have a heart for the Tin Man. (Gives heart shaped clock to Tin Man). Here is the medal of courage for bravery for the Lion. (Gives medal to Lion). Here is the diploma of knowledge for Scarecrow. (Gives Scarecrow the diploma). For Zoey, I think someone that you might've met before is here.

ZOEY – Who?

Wizard points to the bubble. The bubble was Glinda, the Good Witch of the North.

ZOEY – Hey, what are you doing?

GLINDA – I made a mistake about the shoes, they would've taken you home.

ZOEY – What?! What are you talking about?

GLINDA – The shoes are magical, they can do whatever you want with them.

SCARECROW – Why didn't you tell her before?

GLINDA – Because she wouldn't believe me.

ZOEY – Now, I do. (Turns around to Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion in tears). It's really hard to say goodbye. I love you all so much. (Hugs Tin Man) Goodbye, Tin Man.

TIN MAN – (sadly) I'll miss you so much.

ZOEY – (cries) I'll miss you too. (Hugs Lion) thank you so much for your bravery.

LION – (sadly) I wouldn't find it if it wasn't for you. Thank you and I'll miss you.

ZOEY – (cries) I'll miss you too and you're welcome. (To Scarecrow) Ok, this is for you for protecting me. (Hugs and kisses Scarecrow).

SCARECROW – (nearly in tears) I'll miss you a lot.

ZOEY – (cries) I'll miss you too. (To Glinda) I'm ready now.

GLINDA – Ok, now, click your heals together three times and think to yourself "There is no place like home".

ZOEY – (clicks her heals three times) There is no place like home…

As Zoey keeps on saying there is no place like home, she overhears a voice. That voice was coming out of Mike. Zoey wakes up and notices that she was sleeping on her bed at Camp Wawanakuwa with an ice pack on her head.

MIKE – (notices) Zoey, you're awake.

ZOEY – Mike, it's you.

MIKE – Of course it was me.

ZOEY – How long was I gone?

MIKE – For a couple of hours.

ZOEY – (touches her head) Ow, my head. What happened?

MIKE – You got knocked out by a Frisbee.

ZOEY – Wow, I've been dreaming that I was not here and I was in another place. I've been trying to get back for days and days and I felt like that I was lost and… (Mike covers Zoey's mouth).

MIKE – Whoa, calm down. You must've had a bad dream.

ZOEY – I know, but I'm okay now. Were you here beside me this whole time?

MIKE – Without moving a single step.

ZOEY – (hugs Mike) you're the best, you know that.

MIKE – Yep. (Hugs back).

ZOEY – There is no place like home. (Kisses Mike).

End of Chapter 7

The End

Thank you guys for reading this story. I appreciate it so much. I'll post up a new story soon.


End file.
